Make up
by Lobardi
Summary: Rigby finds something of Mordecai's as well one of his secrets. Morby, NOT HUMAN and reasonably short.
1. Chapter 1

Leave now if you have anything against MxM, correct anatomy or cheesy plot. This is mostly just a fluff without the romance.

I don't own anything, no profit was made, this is a fan creation and all the credit goes to the maker of this show,

Chapter one!

"Blam! Destroyed." Mordecai pronounced smugly over his friends pixely death on the screen, looking proud to himself for a moment before a come-back came. "Well I bet you can't beat me with only one hand." Mordecai laughed in the face of Rigby's challeng but decided to go along with it anyway.

"Come on Rigby, is eight losses in a row not enough for you?" Mordecai tried to sound sinsere but only managed to burst out laughing at the raccoons enraged face. "Stop talking!" Rigby yelled and bolted upstairs, leaving the Blue-jay laughing himself silly on the couch downstairs.

-Perspective Switch-

'I'll show that jerk!' Rigby thought angrily to himself as he locked himself in thier room and proceeded to mess up Mordecai's side of the room. Messing up his sheets, ripping up a random phone book and flipping one of his friends mattreses.

But it all came to a stop when the wrecking raccoon found something hiding between two matresses, it looked like a small leather bag with a zip on one side. Opening it up Rigby found a tube of lipsick, a coupon for some kinds of gadgets and a small pack of batteries. 'This makes no sense at all...'

Investigating further Rigby discovered that the batteries actually go in the lipstick, but after giving it a twist to extend it; Rigby swiftly threw the make up into the corner of the room. It buzzed.

Very quickly taking it apart and putting everything back together Rigby slumped down in the little bit of mess he made and tried to clear his mind up a bit. 'Okay, okay... there wasn't batteries in the thing already so he hasn't used it. But Mordecai with a sex toy? I need this un-seen...'

No sooner than Rigby had stood up, a bang came from the door, "You better not be messin' up my side of the room in there dude!" After recoving from his miniture heart attack Rigby scrambled the bed back in to place, trying to lift it into its old position but the avian had managed to get through the locked door with a simple nudge of his shoulder. The two stared at each other and occasionaly glanced at the small leather bag, niether one of them wanting to say something first.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison before Mordecai stepped forward and sat on the bed, "I guess I should explain." The avian said lowly as Rigby simply nodded in silence before sitting down himself on the trampoline. This seemed like more of a time for picking your words rather than blurting out questions.

"Okay first question, why do you have that thing?" Rigby asked with a frown trying not to think of bad questions right now in case Mordecai gets upset. "I bought it to whack off with... my hands just don't do it for me anymore." Rigby nodded with a quick hum, noting the tiny pangs of shame in his friends voice; it did sound truthfull though. Rigby had the same problem on occasion, his own paws winding up more sensitive than anywhere else thanks to genetics. Rigby went over to his friend and sat next to him on the bed as to not make him feel alone in this, carefully deciding his next question.

"But why do you need that thing, I thought you had a thing for Margret and her lady pecs?" Mordecai let out a small chuckle at his friends choice of words, taking a bit of confidence he came up with the simplest answer he could. "That's what i've been trying to convince myself too dude, but no matter how hard I try I just don't find her attractive, and then I mess everything up."

"So what are you trying to say?" Rigby asked slowly, unsure of what Mordecai is trying to admit; either he doesn't find his own species attractive or girls in general... Or he was just useless with talking to people. "I'm trying to say women just don't do it for me anymore..." Rigby clasped his paws over his mouth to stop himself from gasping but before anymore questions could be asked, Mordecai stood up and glanced at the door. "Do me a solid Rigs, don't mention this to anyone."

Rigby nodded with his paws still on his mouth as Mordecai silently left the room, picking himself up the raccoon tidied up the mess he made but decided to simply stay upstairs for the rest of the day and catch an early sleep. Pretty sure that Mordecai was feeling guilty and needed some time before he looked back and laughed at this like nearly every one of thier adventures... Not including the great jam incedent.

-The next day-

Rigby shook himself awake at the sound of walking in the hallway, gazing over to the clock on the nightstand it was a couple of minutes past six. Grumbling a little he sat up and scampered off in search of breakfast before anyone else got up. Rigby was allways a light sleeper and a terrible morning person, but he had slept enough from the night before and was seriously craving some cereal.

Finding Benson sat on the sofa downstairs, simply listening to the radio while having a cup of coffee. Rigby tried to sneak past but Benson only gave a sharp cough and handed Rigby a sheet of paper from over his shoulder. The raccoon held back a groan and took the paper, not even say good morning to Benson before leaving the house.

"Rigbys chores. Pick up litter from around the fountain, clean up the snack bar fridge." The rest of the list was empty besides a big coffee stain that looked like a cloud. Rigby decided to skip breakfast and just get started on his work, not really like him but he was just looking for an excuse to do some thinking to himself. And the thought of pilfering a free breakfast out of the fridge was too good of a chance to pass up.

After grabbing a big bag and a sharp stick, Rigby got started on his work but his mind soon called back to yesterday. 'I can't believe after this whole time I've known Mordecai he turns out to not like women... I wonder who he likes instead?' Rigby tapped his chin with the blunt end of his stick while he was absorbed by his deep thinking.

Rigby spied around the park for potential partners for his friend, seeing Benson riding off somewhere in his cart. 'No way does he have something for Benson!' Rigby chuckled but kept on searching as he worked slowly, spotting Skips coming out of his house and adjusting his tool belt. 'Maybe... nah, Mordo would never go for someone as strange and mystical as Skips.'

With a long hum in thought, no one else came to mind that Mordecai would even slightly be interested in. 'Huh, maybe I could see if Don's interested; they seem to like... Holy hell! Whay if he's into me?' Rigby took a nervous look around but swiftly went back to work at double speed to keep his mind off of it. But the more he tried to push it out, the more it burnt into his brain of what his friend was probably thinking about him.

Rigby didn't have a problem with people that bat for the same team, he just found it impossing that anyone would find him attractive. Rigby did have a problem with his self-esteem though, mainly from his sensitivity with emotions. Shaking his head one last time the raccoon gave a smile at the thought of his friend finding him attractive but he almost knew that Mordecai would never find someone like Rigby sexy in any sense... Still, maybe a little attractive?

After a good three hours of picking litter, Rigby dumped his stuff in the shed and strolled over to the "Snack Bar" in order to clean out the fridge there and maybe grab a free breakfast from the thrown out food. Upon reaching his destination Rigby saw Mordecai leant on the counter looking very bored, but when they spotted each other they gave a short wave.

"Hey dude, what brings you over here?" Mordecai asked, sounding very dull. "Cleaning out the fridge and maybe grabbing something to eat." Rigby replied with a shrug as he hopped onto the counter and made his way inside.

Not finding much in the way of food in the fridge besides a pack slightly off strawberries, Rigby chucked them out but ended up with a big red juice stain on his arm; he tried to convince Mordecai he'd hurt himself but the blue jay was too busy staring off into space. 'Probably just tired, I didn't even hear him go to bed last night.' Rubbing off the juice on his stomach Rigby went back to work in silence, neither of them really speaking apart from the occasional momment either of them needed help.

After a bit more cleaning and some small talk, Rigby left for the house; he wasn't too sure why but he seemed to be in a really good mood. Holding his tail high, he strutted back home in elated spirits. That one niggling thought about what he was going to confront his friend about dissapearing from his brain, for the time being as he simply sat down on the couch and flicked on a cheesy dating show to pass some time until Mordecai comes in. Wanting to know who, if anyone, he was attracted to so Rigby could give out his own version of excellent advice.

Out of nowhere Mordecai came bursting through the door and dived to his knees in front of Rigby, grabbing him by the shoulders. The raccoon was a bit too stunned for words and was of course, scarred stiff. "I need to get something off my chest and if I don't then I think I'll combust or something!" Rigby still didn't dare move but Mordecai carried on without him.

"We've known each other since we where about four year old dude and ever since that time in high school where I took a week off to think... I've been waiting to say this to you." Mordecai looked drenched in sweat and continuesly glanced around nervously. Rigby placed a paw on top of Mordecai's wing and urged him to keep going, not being that bright to know where this was going, and was metaphoricaly on the edge of his seat.

"I've never been a massive fan of romance and neither have you but I just want you to know; I love you dude... and you make for a better night out than Margret could any day of the year." Rigby actually teared up, this was probably the nicest thing anyones ever said about him, as to not let the moment slip by the raccoon grabbed hold of his friend and hugged for all his worth. Mordecai was having some problems keeping his emotions in check as well, the feeling of relief washing over him like a bucket of milk after some badly spiced wings.

After a good hour for both of them to calm down which may have been a bit more exagerated than it needed to be, Mordecai posed a question, "You think this is a good idea, dude?"

Rigby gave a smug grin before answering: "Yeah, I mean who would make a better couple than us? We know everything about each other dude! But now... how do we explain this to people?"

End o chapter one.

A/N: Due to the lack of romance and drama I will not be adding OC's, making anyone human or not giving them the propper anatomy that they should have. (Seriously, it's like people want a generic story)

See you next chapter for possible smut! Okay... there will be smut but nothing major plot related. Okay there is no plot, but I will add a few challenges.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, now with some smut. Watch out for correct anatomy!

Regular rules apply: This is just a fan creation, no money was made, I do not own Regular Show and I do not take any blame for any injury sustained while reading.

On with the show!

After a good hour of sitting around and watching Mordecai play a single player game, after his big confession things soon slotted back the pace of 'normal'. Rigby got bored enough to go rummage for something to eat. Coming back to find the blue jay poking at his contoller half-heartedly, while forcing out a horrible looking grin. Rigby crossed his arms and gave Mordecai a stare back, "What are you doing?"

Mordecai's grin intensified as he threw the controller next to him and beckoned Rigby closer, "Dude, how about a real game?" Rigby could see the not so crafty avian staring down at his crotch which was hidden behind a small bag of crackers; Rigby gave a scoff as he jumped into his place on the couch and went about watching Mordecai again.

The blue jay soon picked up the controller and went back to playing but unfortunately for Rigby, it didn't stop him from talking. "What you got against the idea dude?" Rigby gave a small shake of his head before answering.

"I ain't feeling up for anything so fast." Mordecai gave a nod and a hum at the answer and sat pondering a retort for a while, deciding to use his bargaining skill.

"I just wanted to see if we where compatable, Rigs. Nothing serious, I was only gonna use my wings anyway..." After that the pair sat in awkward silence, Mordecai knew Rigby and he knew that he would break like bottle.

-One awkward silence later-

/Smut warning/

The raccoons eyes shifted occasionaly from the TV to Mordecai, his words echoing in his head like a deal of a savvy tradesman. He kept on wieghing up the options but could not find a good enough reason to say no apart from the fear of a very big payback later.

Rigby probably should have said something earlier when they where just chatting like normal, the raccoon had allways been into guys but had never acted on it just in case Mordecai didn't like the real him; he allways saw the blue jay trying his hardest to win over Margret and just kept his fantasies about Mordecai's slick blue feathers and beautiful body to himself.

Going against his better judgment and squeeking out a quick yes, his voice cracking for a realistic virgin effect. Mordecai paused his game and rotated himself to face Rigby. "You start it bro, I'll finish it off." Rigby gave a nod as he was strangely dragged in by Mordecai to rest his head on his lap, his lips dangerously close to a certain black beak.

With a reasuring nod from the avian, Rigby got started as he slinked his paw down to his fur-covered maleness. Working the sheath with one paw while the other hugged at his side, giving a small moan as his fingers glazed over the first emergence of pink. Rigby continued to work himself while staring dreamily into Mordecai's eyes, who to his credit, never broke eye contact.

After a good few pumps Rigby nearly jumped out of his skin as he fealt feathers stroke allong one side of his length; shivering slightly from the contact he dropped his paw from his mast and went about letting Mordecai fulfil his end of the deal. As soon as the feathered wing grasped around him, Rigby didn't have a still muscle in his body. The feathers and downy material stroking against his exposed flesh was the most devine feeling he ever felt on himself.

Rigby knew he wouldn't last but didn't try in the slightest to resist the over-powering sensations, and at this point was weakly humping against the feathery fist that gripped his malenes. A plethora of noises escaped his mouth, most of which where overly loud moans and the occasional curse. Giving Mordecai the best encouragment he could without being able to form words, he gave the avian a breathless smile from bellow.

Somehow being able to read the raccoons pleasure-racked face, Mordecai sped up immensly until Rigby practicly mealted under his rapid strokes. Digging his little claws into the couch he prepared himself for one heck of a finish, teeth gritting and eyes squeezed shut.

The flood gates opened, Rigby cried out in all manner of erotic noises as his body jolted and expelled his seed somewhere upwards, after such tension in his muscles his small body melted in Mordecai's lap. He felt his friends wing leave his used shaft and gave one last lust-filled moan before bursting into panting mess; never feeling this level of tired before.

Mordecai managed to pull himself away to the kitchen and got most of the raccoon goop cleared off himself and Rigby's stomach, standing over him with a very smug smile; to which Rigby's responce was a very tired "Oooohhh..." Mordecai gave a chuckle before settling down next to Rigby, resting his mildly aching wrist on his friends stomach. Knowing it was only a few minutes before Rigby was back to his normal self, he enjoyed the moment he could with a docile raccoon.

Mordecai did take a mental note on his friends tool while he was busy trying to regain himself, very thin, about three and a half inches long and with a bulbous tip to top it off. After getting an eyefull it soon disapeared back into its sheath. The thought of it did make him slightly jelous but not enough to make him truly envious.

Soon enough Rigby sat up with a yawn, "I hope I don't have to pay you back right away? I'm pooped." Mordecai gave a chuckle and a shake of his head, letting the raccon relax for the time being.

"So when do I get to have a look at yours?" Rigby asked not too slyly with a mischievous grin, Mordecai gave a snicker at his friends words but only answered with; "All in due time Rigbone." That only made Rigby more curious as he pondered on what his friend could possibly be hiding down there.

Obviously hearing the cogs turning in the little raccoons mind, he gave a cheesy grin and stood up. "I'll let you guess as much as you want but I'm starved dude, let's go grab something."

'I'm gonna guess this dead on.' Rigby thought to himself as he followed behind his friend, jumping in the cart for a search of food.

"Is it... smaller than my hand?" Rigby asked a bit unsure as he gazed around from inside the cart. "Nope, need a hint dude?"

"I would have got it eventually..." Rigby mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms, glancing over to see his friend with a smug smile. "It's pink, about a foot long and really tasty." Morecai pulled over in the cart and went about digging in his glovebox for something. Rigby tapped his chin as he looked around, "Hmm... Is it a hotdog?" Rigby took a shot in the dark but instead of an answer he got a sheet of paper thrown onto his lap.

Sure enough it was a coupon for a "Mega meat: Supreme hotdog" The raccoon did chuckle at the name but when he looked up to accuse his friend of cheating; thier guessing game going slightly off the rules, but when Rigby looked up Mordecai was allready gone and holding a door open for him; Rigby quickly made his way out of the cart and to the door, sliding past his friend and into a shop the raccoon wasn't really paying attention to.

"You grab a seat and I'll grab us some... Supreme hotdooooogs!" They both shared a momment of 'Oooooohhh!' Before Rigby scampered off to a booth, leaving Mordecai to wait in line but at least it gave him a bit of time to think.

'I wonder if I could be romatic with him?' Mordecai thought to himself as continued to wait, other thoughts bombarded his mind until one idea popped up, what if he treated the raccoon like he was Margret?

Glancing back to his friend he saw Rigby just kicking his feet under the table as he waited. Mordecai stepped up to the counter with a dumb grin on his face, he knew exactly what he wanted and even had a coupon for both of them.

The blue jay took his food from the bored looking teenager at the counter and headed towards Rigby, laying the tray on the table and sitting down next to his friend; a tiny bit closer than what would be normal for the both of them.

Just before Rigby could snatch up his food Mordecai jutted out his leg, causing Rigby to pause mid-grab as an eerie silence surrounded the booth they where in. Mordecai's leg was gently pressed against Rigby's, they both gave each other a stare; thier faces told thier own stories.

Rigby tried to stare his friend down with a face of 'not here bro' while Mordecai grinned to him and whispered, "Just let it happen bro..." Rigby looked around nervously for eyes staring at him, not seeing anyone looking he simply sighed heavily in an attempt to relax himself but as soon as an avian leg started slowly rubbing against his, he could not stop the shiver from running up his spine.

Perking an ear up to the sound of Mordecai chuckling, he looked up to him but only saw the avians brain conjuring up some kind of evil idea. Fearing he would do next the raccoon just waited with his eyes on the steady flow of people coming and going.

Rigby gulped audibly as Mordecai slid his hand across the table to the raccoons still frozen paw, grasping it lightly and guiding it over to his food. Rigby was suddenly awash with terrible thoughts of being fed the foot-long hotdog; his chocolate fur turning an extreme pink.

Giving Rigby a quick nugde on the leg to remind him of reality, he swiftly went to eating his food. It turned out that he wouldn't go any further right now, Rigby gave a sigh of relief but only briefly as he spotted the reason Mordecai stopped his outrages flirting; Muscle man and High Five ghost strolled in, cutting the line for a bucket of wings before leaving abruptly.

Turning his attention to his food, he picked up his foot long a gave a gesture for his friend to do the same. Soon followed by Mordecai, but neither of them could wipe the smiles and small blushes from thier faces. Pretty sure both of thier thoughts where now on flirting, neither one pushed thier luck though; just in case.

-Some time later-

"I will get my revenge you know." Rigby vowed a bit flustered as he walked into the house, jumping onto the couch and flicking something on the TV for something to watch; Mordecai flopped down next to him with his wing on his gut, slightly regreting going back for seconds.

Mordecai chuckled to himself as he lazily tapped Rigby to stick something good on, until the TV stopped on a music chanel with an awesome keytar solo. They both knew the song and before long they where acting out the solo on invisible keyboards. It soon died down as they settled in to relax, a little too full to even joke about the silly clothes or massive hair.

They stayed glued to thier seats for the longest time until Mordecai couldn't keep his brain from repeating a thought louder and louder. "Make another move!" Without any input the blue jay slithered his arm over the back of the sofa and onto Rigby's shoulders. Feeling his rough brown fur between his fingers as he got accustomed to his new position.

Not seeing Rigby give any sort of reaction, Mordecai gave a small pull but still no reaction. Deciding to just go with it, he gripped onto the raccoon and dragged him over until he was pretty much snuggling into his side; he heard Rigby give out a big sigh as he got comfy himself. Mainly by rolling over to lay his head on Mordecai's legs.

Staring down at the brown bundle of cuteness Mordecai thought it was either all the way right now or end up with another Margeret situation, have a few goes at making it work before staying friends. Dipping his head down he gave Rigby a small kiss to the forehead and was about to leave it at that until his beak was grabbed between two chocolate paws.

"My revenge is gonna be hot..." Rigby whispered as he pressed his lips to his friends beak, as awkward as it was at first time, they didn't give up but just went with it. These kinds of things get sorted out with time and when both people get past the shy stage. Even if the position was not the best and angles where limited, they made the most of it; simply enjoying the contact that both of them had been absconded of for the longest time.

After a damn good few minutes of kissing, according to Rigby anyway, or at least the best first attempt, the stayed in the same position; just staring into each others eyes as the TV continued to sing them a ballad of rocking eighties music. "Say it dude." Rigby whispered as his paw glided over Mordecai's feathers on his arm. So close to being like earlier it was uncanny.

"I lov-" Mordecai was swiftly interupted by the sound of the door whooshing open, trying to get up and make it look like nothing was going off suddenly yielded the discovery of how tangled the two could get with just a few minutes of kissing. One a frozen in fear raccoon and the other a panicked blue jay, not a good combination for and kind of action.

"I know it's your day of guys, but I need- what the H is going on here!?"

-End of chapter two-

Yes a cliff hanger, yes I'm awefull.

I intend to make the next chapter all about Mordecai and a secret that he is keeping. I may be planning to deal with coming out part next chapter as well.

See ya party people.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three, now with some smut. Watch out for correct anatomy!

Regular rules apply: This is just a fan creation, no money was made, I do not own Regular Show and I do not take any blame for any injury sustained while reading.

On with the show!

"I know it's your day of guys, but I need- what the H is going on here!?"

Niether of them knew how to react as Benson went into his screaming, but he walked straight past the pair and into the kitchen. "It's not like skips to leave a chore.." Benson mumbled to himself before heading back to the door. "Sorry guys, you can go back to what you where doing."

With their combined heartbeat probably sounding like popcorn going off, they tried to relax but kept on catching themselves glancing at the door or the window. "You in the mood for some coffee dude?" Mordecai was just thinking of a place where they could relax and not really thinking of what anyone would say to a new couple like them; but no one had to know just yet.

Wierdly Rigby chose to ride in the back, of course Mordecai didn't question it but it was just a little strange. As soon as they started to move Mordecai gasped as he found out the answer, as two chocolate paws came from behind and began to slowly stroke his chest, he smiled to himself but tried to ignore it for the most part. Even after a few gasps and a moan or two, he kept his eyes on the road.

But soon enough Rigby was getting more and more into it but suddenly stopped to ask his friend a very serious question. "Dude, where the heck are your nipples?" Mordecai gave a gulp before answering, not too sure if the raccoon knew about any anatomy other than his own.

"Uhh, birds like me don't have them. It's because we come from eggs and don't need milk.. we also don't have belly-buttons." He pulled up on the curb to the park as he awaited his friends response. Pretending to look for his sunglasses. "That's super creepy dude..." Rigby said objectively, making Mordecai dip his head in a heavy feeling of not being normal. But as soon as his head was down, Rigby grabbed him again; it was almost like a hug but with the unique property of being like Rigby in nature.

Pulling off again and batting raccoon paws off his chest as they kept roaming his front, but they soon got on the road, pulling up to the coffee place and digging in the glove box for some change. Walking in the shop together they grabbed thier normal place roughly near the middle and got chatting about nothing of real importance; this place smells the same as ever, no Margret today or I think I may order something different.

-Perspective switch-

Eileen spotted Mordecai and Rigby as soon as they grabbed thier normal place and just hung out, she could clearly make out the sound of one of them talking about coffee. So with a smile and a quick glance in a mirror, she approached the pair ready to take thier orders.

"Hey guys, what can I get you today?"

"Hey Eileen, can I a mug of special coffee please." Eileen gave a nod as she jotted down Mordecais' order, turning to Rigby next to see if he wanted anything.

"Uh, I'll have a can of Sprat." Rigby clasped his paws together in anticipation but Eileen just gave a simple nod before taking her leave, hearing the pair still talking amongst themselves as she worked on the order.

Suddenly her name came up, she stuck her head from around the door to hear them more clearly, "No dude, I can totally see it happening, she's gonna steal you away from me with her good looks." After that the pair shared a laugh before Rigby dismissed the idea with a huff... then she saw what was happening underneath the table, playing footsie like hormonally stricken teenagers.

Swiftly going back into the kitchen in shock at what she saw, she didn't know how to deal with any of this information. Even with all her booksmarts and college she could not seem to find any kind of way to tackle this.

Deciding for now to just finish the order and deliver it in the hopes that nothing slips out of her mouth. 'I can't believe it though, those two... an item!? I really hope other people take this info with as much understanding as they can. Lord knows there's enough bigots in this town.' Finishing pushing some thoughts out of her head, she delivered the order and was about to leave when her body jolted on its own accord, her hands on the edge as she leant in. "You two make such an addorable couple!"

Swiftly covering her escaping words she practicly sprinted back to the kitchen, leaving the pair too confused to follow. She caught her breath and calmed down and was about to peak around the corner when Rigby came through the doorway as if looking for her. She straightened up and gave the raccoon her full attention.

-Perspective switch-

"How did you find out?" Rigby spoke in a hushed tone, making sure no one else would figure out his secret by listening in. "I saw you two... being overly friendly, as well as talking about how good a couple you both make." Eileen of course answered in her slightly shy way which made Rigby sigh heavily, thinking about blaming Mordecai for always being too flirty.

Rigby was about to say something when Eileen suddenly flipped around, "I'm off work in half an hour, please tell me the entire story." The raccoon nodded a quick okay and got a nod in return, "Thanks Rigby, I promise it will feel better to get this off your chest." A little bit confused he simply strolled back to the table to explain all of this to Mordecai.

-40 minutes later-

"Sooo... begin wherever you like." Eileen said with a grin as they all sat near the back of the shop on a sofa, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Well it started only a few days ago actually, a regular day until Rigby stumbled across a certail... thing of mine." Mordecai began a bit unsure, only keeping his eyes down on his second mug of coffee. There was one question that Eileen was dying to ask but it could wait for a little bit.

"After that we grew a little distant but then Mordecai shows up half-way through my show and bam! Confesses his feelings right there," Rigby took over from there but swiftly lost his confidence as one part came up. "After that... we had a bit of, fun. Right there on the couch where he confessed, barely two days before."

Mordecai looked a bit embarresed as he glanced around. "Then we came here." He added solemnly*. Eileen took this as her momment to ask questions, starting with one of the big ones. "Has anyone else figured it out yet?" Mordecai gave a shake of his head and chuckled, they where all ways around each other; no one could tell unless they where getting spied on.

Eileen took a sip of her own drink for a second to think of the right way to ask the next glaringly obvious question. "What about the anatomy issue?" Eileen kept it short and waited for a responce. Rigby looked confused as if he didn't know there was an issue; and Mordecai... looked considerably more concerned.

Eileen gulped worried, unsure of the can of worms she just opened. "What's up dude? What's with this anotomy business... Is she trying to say your too big for me?" Rigby sounded sincere, probably genuinly worried that there was a serious problem with them being together.

"Rigs... birds don't have dicks." Mordecai was a blunt as possible so that the info stuck, but Rigby just glanced between the two before snickering, "You're pulling my tail Mordo, there's no way that's true." But Mordecai simply nodded and then it finally sank in for Rigby. He just looked confused really, like it was beyond his understanding.

"Dude... don't mean nothin' to me!" Rigby pronounced with a chuckle as he gave his partner a slap on the shoulder. Rigby never considered himself a top, especialy against someone like Mordecai but if that was required to make this relationship work, then Rigby was happy to be man in this partnership... or at least until Mordecai picked up a new gadget.

Eileen couldn't stop herself from thinking a little too hard on how there anatomy was perfect for one another, but as soon as images started to come to her mind she blurted out something to discract herself, "Congrats you two, I couldn't think of a cuter couple."

-a few hours later-

/Smut Warning/

"Dude, get your cheeks upstairs!" Mordecai commanded half-heartedly, as Rigby just laid flopped over the armrest of the sofa like a decorative cover. "But I'm not tired..." Rigby whined as he kicked his legs a little bit.

Tapping his chin in thought, Mordecai used a bit of persuasion to coax Rigby upstairs, "I never said we would be sleeping once we got upstairs." Rigby lifted his head up at this and before he knew it, his legs where climbing the stairs for him.

They both headed upatairs, climbing as quietly as possible to avoid waking Pops. As soon as they got into thier room, Rigby locked the door and Mordecai sat down on the bed, there was a strange momment of silence as the two tried to figure out who would initiate something first. Mordecai spoke up first as he gestured Rigby over with his wing, "Come here Rigs, I've been dying to give you a hug all day."

The raccoon smiled like a doofus as he made his way onto Mordecai's bed and hugged his side under his out-stretched wing; the avain hugged back but found his wing traveling through Rigby's coarse chocolate fur, tempted to never let go, but with hormones and natural urges running high he soon broke off the hug as the avian flipped his legs around just to keep Rigby close to his chest.

"You know you owe me, right?" Mordecai whispered, to which Rigby sighed and mumbled to himself; 'Knew that was coming...' After that remark Mordecai went about teaching Rigby what to do now, it's not everyday you give oral to a bird.

"Just, uhh... use your tongue, like your trying to clean out a yogurt pot without a spoon." Mordecai worded out his instructions clumsily, making both of them have a chuckle before Rigby actually got serious. "Whatever you say dude, you get comfy and I'll get to work." With a grin Mordecai shifted until he was on his bed like normal but his knees up and his sensitive parts exposed.

Now Rigby wasn't the kind of person to know much but at least he was curious, tilting his head at every angle to get a better look at the avian anatomy. 'It's just one hole, there's nothing else here.' Rigby thought to blanky as he lowered himself down and waited for the go-ahead.

"W-Whenever you wanna start dude." Mordecai pronounced with his voice wavering a little.

Rigby took one last deep breath before advancing for a solitary testing lick, surprisingly it just tasted like really weak tea; but the response was really something else as the avians entire body shook as well as a high pitched yelp that escaped his beak, forcing Mordecai to grab the pillow from under him and cover up his beak to avoid any more noise.

Rigby decidedly got to work licking after he dicovered the taste was bare able enough, but with Mordecai's wings busy trying to hold the pillow to his beak, there was nothing to stop his hips from thrusting on there own and Rigby knew he couldn't constrain him so he simply grabbed a paw full of tail feathers to keep him slightly anchored. It worked for the time being so the raccon kept up his steady pace of licks over his friend.

After a good few minutes of going steady, Rigby decided to delve deeper in both senses as he removed his paws from the tail feathers and used them to gently spread Mordecai's nether lips apart as his tongue dived in. The avian on the other hand could not contain his constant moaning no matter how hard he held the pillow to his beak, and with the raccoons new approach it quickly got out of hand.

Without even the slightest of warnings Mordecai came like an eruption, unluckily for Rigby who had his lips pressed firmly against the avian hole; got an entire maw full of slick seed. Swallowing deftly, Rigby brought Mordecai down from his orgasm by returning to his gentle licks and slowly backing off.

Seeing Mordecai breathlesly gasping for air through the odd moan as he clutched a pillow to his chest brought a smile to the raccoon as he hopped of the bed and grabbed an old shirt of his trampoline, quickly wiping his fur and doing an extra carefull job of his friends bedroom bits. Deciding that Mordecai was in no position to argue, he gathered up the covers that had somehow been kicked to the end of the bed; he wrapped the sheets around them both and snuggled into the avians side for some sleep.

Mordecai was almost drifting off within seconds of Rigby climbing in next to him, his last thought of what horrible payback this entitled Rigby, but he didn't worry too much so long as both of them had thier fun. Thinking possitive thoughts he was soon out like a light.

'I can always say I love him in the morning anyways...'

-End of chapter three-

This was inteded to be longer but I can't help it, I don't really know that much about Eileen and it's too early to sudgest a threesome.

No smut next chapter, as I have to introduce a bad guy. Sorry in advance, but after that I'm thinking of doing a foot job bit. ^^

See ya party people!


End file.
